A Virgins Deal
by Sage Londyn
Summary: A Crowley/OFC -oneshot-. Please pay attention to the 'M' rating. Please read and review. Juliette goes to the crossroads for a deal, but she doesn't want to sell her soul. Leaving her innocence as the only bargaining chip. Update 6-15-12- Trying to make one-shot into multi-chapter story. (Currently on hold - 2013)
1. A Million To One

**Chapter 1**

**A/N - This is my first time doing a oneshot Fanfiction. This is a Crowley/OC, very graphic...rated a very strong 'M' sorry if this offends anyone. Please review.**

**~{~}~**

Driving home from her high school graduation, Juliette barely paid attention to the road. Normally she would have the radio playing, but not today. Today she had other things on her mind.

Tonight was the night that Crowley would come to collect on the deal she had made a year ago.

**_~{~}~-One Year Ago-~{~}~_**

"This is insane." She said under her breath as she knelt on the intersection of two gravel roads. She stole a glance at the full moon in the sky, before she used a tiny hand spade to dig a shallow hole. Taking a deep breath she placed the small box in the open earth, and covered it back up.

"It's just a myth." She said, comforting herself, when nothing happened.

Nervously, she wiped her sweaty palms on the legs of her worn jeans and looked around at the country scenery.

She heard a loud pop, somewhere close to her, but she couldn't pinpoint where it came from.

Her blue eyes were wide as she quickly turned her head and looked around, she could feel someone else was there.

Losing her nerve, she started towards her car, pulling on the handle she realized she had locked her doors.

Her hands shook as her fingers struggled to find the right key, looking back at her car she saw her reflection, her heart stopped when she saw a man standing behind her.

Turning around quickly, her keys fell to the ground by her feet.

"Leaving so soon?" He questioned, smiling at her.

A chill ran down her spine.

Swallowing hard she responded, "I didn't think anyone was going to show… honestly I thought the whole demon at the crossroads thing was a joke."

"You obviously believed it enough to be out here in the middle of the night." He pointed out.

"Well, out with it. What are you here for?" He questioned, looking the shaken girl up and down.

"I'll be graduating high school next year, and I'd planned on going to college out of state… But my family doesn't have the money anymore. My dad has a gambling problem, and he drained the college savings account they had set up for me…" Her voice trailed off at the bored look on his face.

"How much?" He questioned.

Her eyes widened at his question, she had been planning this night out for weeks, and somehow the exact amount she needed had eluded her all this time.

Running a still shaky hand through her brown hair she shrugged and answered him as best as she could, "I don't know for sure, I'll need enough for four years at a university, money for housing, and a new car." She nodded to the old model Volkswagen behind her, it barely got her back and forth from school anymore.

She got even more nervous when she saw his un-amused facial expression.

"Let's just make it a million." She clarified.

He took a few steps towards her, "Do you know how this works?" He questioned.

"The deals? Kind of… I've been researching on the internet a lot." She admitted, trying not to break into a fit of nervous rambling.

"We kiss to seal the deal, you get your money, and in ten years your soul belongs to me." He stated.

"Actually, I was hoping we could work something else out." She said, trying her best to smile at him.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Juliette." She answered, "And yours?"

He chuckled a little, "Crowley." He responded, the name rolled smoothly off of his tongue with his Scottish accent.

"What did you have in mind? It better be something good, your asking for a million dollars after all." He pointed out.

"I don't know, I read that some times when a person makes a deal that they don't always have to sell their soul for it… Is there anything you want from me?" She asked, racking her brain for something of value that this demon might want.

"You." He said, looking her up and down again.

"I just told you I don't want the deal if I have to sell my soul." She reminded him.

Taking a step forward, he grabbed her chin and made her face him.

"I didn't mean your soul." He answered.

"What?" She barely managed to squeak out.

"You're a virgin." He said.

Swallowing hard she asked, "How do you know that?"

"Virgins, they have a certain untarnished glow about them. You my dear, are as pure as they come." He stated.

Her heart raced in her chest, she had been afraid it might come down to that.

Letting go of her chin he lightly patted the side of her face as he spoke, "I want to poison that pureness, taint it."

She didn't know what to say to him.

"It's not a bad deal." He said, a smug smile returning to his face.

Her eyes looked him up and down, he was very attractive, but the thought of her first time being with a demon, terrified her.

"Last chance to take it, Juliette. Consider the alternative… do you really want to go to hell?" He knew that would sell the idea.

"Fine, but not tonight." She said.

"That's not how this works… You won't get a penny of that million, until I get you." He said, not sure what she was planning.

"That's fine, I don't need the money until I graduate anyway." She admitted.

"So your graduation night?" He questioned.

She considered the thought, that would give her about a year to get up the nerve to sleep with him.

"Okay." She said, nodding.

**_~{~}~-Present Day-~{~}~_**

Memories of that night filled her head as she headed up the stairs to her room. On her way to her bathroom she stopped in front of her full length mirror, she was wearing the light pink dress she had wore under her red graduation gown.

She slid off the black pumps she had been wearing, and took her hair out of the clip. It fell in soft ringlets around her face, she had spent hours getting it to actually hold the curls.

Her parents left after her graduation to head to a casino with some of their friends. Normally she got upset with them when they gambled, but tonight she was happy to know she'd be the only one in the house.

Going into her bathroom she changed out of the formal dress and slid on a dark blue, silk negligee, with black lace detailing around the bust area. It fell a few inches above her knees.

She had bought it a few weeks ago specially for that night, she wanted something pretty and she was comfortable in it.

Running down the stairs she fed the fish in their 50 gallon tank, and made sure the doors and windows were locked. She knew Crowley didn't need a door to get in, and she didn't want anyone else to surprise her.

Standing in her kitchen she looked outside, the sun was starting to set and the sky was beautiful. Grabbing a wine glass from the cabinet and full bottle of wine from her parents liquor cabinet she headed back up to her room.

Her large room was glowing in the moonlight seeping in through the dark pink curtains over the large windows.

Sipping on the wine she listened to her Ipod with one ear-bud in, trying to calm her nerves. She had been reading a lot of stuff online, she knew that for most girls, their first time would hurt, but she read that the more relaxed she is, the less pain she'd feel.

Something blocked the light from one of her windows and she looked up to see Crowley standing in her room. This was it, there was no turning back now, whether she was ready or not she going to lose her virginity. In return she'd get the money she needed to go off to college and be fine on her own without needing her parents support.

Shutting off her Ipod, she drank the last of her glass of wine down before she spoke, "Crowley…"

"I have to admit, I'm surprised… I thought a girl as pretty as you would have given in to some athlete from your school." He said, smiling at her.

"I told you I wouldn't. Our deal was that I'd stay pure… until tonight" She said remembering what he had told her.

"I can see that." He said walking over towards her.

Her stomach jumped, all of the calmness she had maintained the past few hours was completely gone and she was more nervous now than she'd been in her entire life.

She stood and faced him, a little surprised her legs were able to support her, as her knees were shaking.

"You ready?" He asked, his voice a smooth whisper as he stood just inches away from her.

"I think." She responded, knowing she didn't really have a choice now.

Reaching forward he placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her towards him. He pressed his lips hard against hers, she wanted to back up from him but he kept his hold tight on her. His fingers tangled up in her soft hair, still curled from earlier that day.

His tongue slid between her swollen, trembling lips and collided with hers, in response to the sudden change in the forcefulness of his kiss she started to twist out of his arms.

Breaking the kiss, he looked at her. "Don't resist, Juliette. Remember our deal?" He breathed out. His searing breath hit her face as he spoke.

She nodded, she knew he was right, resisting it would only make things worse. "It's just one night." She reasoned with herself inside her head.

Grabbing on to the sides of his face, she initiated the kiss this time. His hands rubbed down her sides and his fists pulled on the silky fabric of her clothing. His tongue stroked the inside of her mouth, and she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it from his arms. With one hand on the back of his head and the other at the nape of his neck she leaned her head back as his tongue now left a hot, wet trail down her neck and to the front of her chest.

Stepping back from her, he unbuttoned and slid down his pants, leaving him in a pair of dark silk boxers.

Nervously, she grabbed onto her negligee and slid it over her head, she faced him wearing just a matching bra and underwear set.

Their mouths joined again, and his hands explored her body some more. Her skin had the smoothness of cream under his finger tips, he grabbed onto her sides harder, and his tongue started to lash savagely around in her mouth.

Pushing her back she landed in a sitting position on the side of her bed, swallowing hard she scooted back on the bed, within seconds he was on top of her, pulling her bra off.

Her now exposed breasts became the focus of his mouth and hands, closing her eyes and laying back against the pillow she allowed herself to feel the wet heat from his mouth against her skin.

Gasping in pain as he bit the sensitive skin on the side of her right breast, she pulled his face back up to meet hers.

With their tongues swirling in each others mouths, he ran a hand down her body, until he reached her inner thigh. He felt her muscles twitch in response to him getting close to her most sensitive spot.

Quickly she grabbed his wandering hand and held it to her chest, trying to delay the act that was going to happen.

Within a few minutes she released her hold on his hand, which he immediately slid back down her body. Before she could grab it, he caught both her hands in his other hand, and held them to the pillow above her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked, not liking the fact that he had pinned her down.

"Just enjoy it." He breathed into her ear, as he slid his hand inside her underwear.

She took in a sharp breath and looked at him with wide eyes as he found the sensitive button and started to tease it, rubbing a finger in circles over it.

Before she could say anything else, he smashed his mouth against her open lips, kissing her more deeply than before. Her breath was sharp as she gasped at his touch, she tried to move her arms, but her held her still.

Her shallow breathing started to become audible moans as he continued the pace with his hand.

Slowly he slid a finger into her, her entire body jerked underneath him, and she stopped kissing him back.

"Crowley… that… that hurts." She whimpered.

"Shhh." He said, hushing her as he started to slide his finger in and out of her wetness. The movement still hurt her, but the pain wasn't unbearable, she was still squirming against his hold on her.

Feeling how tight and wet she was, he couldn't wait to be inside her any longer.

Letting go of her he pulled her underwear off, and followed suit with his own.

Her breathing was shallow as she looked over his naked body, a part of her wanted to do this with him. But there was still that part of her who wanted to back out.

Moving back over her, he leaned down, "Relax." He said into her ear, seeing just how nervous she was.

She nodded, and tried to tell herself that everything was going to be okay, as she raised her head and watched him position his full throbbing erection between her legs. He guided his member just inside of her, before he leaned down and kissed her forcefully. Pinning her arms above her head again, and holding her face still with his other hand he pushed himself the rest of the way inside her.

She cried out into their kiss, and tried harder than before to break free of his hold on her. Tears spilled down the sides of her face, and she couldn't catch her breath. Her face broke free of his hold and she looked to the side, trying to breathe.

"The worst part is over." He told her, as he could feel her body tremble beneath him.

On the verge of having a panic attack, she didn't hear him, just kept gasping loudly for air, feeling like a fish out of water.

"Look at me." He said, taking a hold of her chin and making her face him, "I said, the worst part is over now. It's to late to go back."

Feeling the walls of her body adjust to his swollen member, she nodded with a few tears still spilling from the outer edges of her eyes.

He started to move in and out of her, holding her face still he watched the expression of pain on her face with every move he made against her.

Leaning his head down he took control of her lips again, he sucked on her tongue, and picked up speed with his hips. Whimpering she lightly moved her body up to meet his, finding it lessened the pain as he was now pounding against her body.

Some tears still managed to slide down the sides of her face, as he moved even harder against her, still picking up tempo.

Pulling her face away from his, she fought for her breath as a sensation started to build within her. Her face was flushed and her mouth hung open as she breathed heavily, not sure what this building pressure was, she tried to fight the feeling as her body started to twitch involuntarily against him.

"Just give in." He growled into her ear, surprised that she was going to climax her first time.

Closing her eyes again and leaning her head back against the pillows, she tried to do what he told her, and she stopped fighting the sensations rippling through her.

He pumped even harder inside of her, and the frame on her bed smacked repeatedly into the wall, the feelings she'd been fighting finally peaked and her voice filled the room as she cried out, her body thrashed uncontrollably underneath him, eyes rolling back in her head as she came, it was just as painful as it was good.

The series of spasms made her body clench tighter around him, and he thrust harder than ever, into her as he reached the final glorious moment, releasing himself with a harsh, masculine, groan.

They were still for a few moments, before he pulled himself from her wetness. She whimpered a little as the head of his shaft was pulled from her body.

She pulled a sheet over herself as he stood from the bed and got dressed.

Her breathing was still ragged as she watched him, still in a state of shock at what had just happened.

Turning around and facing her, now fully dressed he leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips, pulling back he said, "The money will be in your account by morning."

She barely even managed to nod before he disappeared from the room.

**_~{~}~~{~}~~{~}~_**

**_A/N - Thanks for reading. Please, leave a review and let me know what you thought. Should I do some more oneshots? _**


	2. At The Crossroads A Second Time

_~(A/N – I've decided to turn this one-shot into a story. It may only be a few chapters or possibly longer, I haven't decided yet.)~_

**Chapter 2**

**~(~)~(~)~**

Juliette shut her car off but left the lights on to illuminate the middle of the same crossroads she had been at close to 2 years ago.

Before she knelt down to dig the hole in the middle of the gravel, she stole a glance up at the moon. It was a much darker night than the first time she had been there, she was thankful to have a new car she could leave the lights on for a while without the battery dying like it would have with her old car.

She was a little hesitant as she began to use the hand spade to dig the hole without giving too much thought to it she buried the small box and covered it up with the gravel.

"Hello." A man said, appearing in front of her.

"I need to talk to Crowley." She said, looking at the demon who was wearing a handsome young man.

"I can assure you, I can help you with whatever you need." He said, taking a minute to look her up and down.

"I said, I need to talk to Crowley." She said her eyes narrowed at him.

"The king doesn't like to be disturbed…" The demon said.

"He knows me." Juliette said her blue eyes glanced back at her car.

Sighing, the demon disappeared.

It was close to twenty-minutes later when she heard some gravel crunch, spinning around she didn't see anything but when she turned back she saw the familiar demon.

"You rang?" He questioned, looking at her.

"Crowley…" She said his name looking at him with wide blue eyes.

Pausing for a moment he cocked his head to the side and looked at her, before a smug smile spread across his lips. "Juliette." He stated.

"Well, I guess at least you remember me. That makes this easier." She said, again glancing back at her car.

"How could I forget?" He asked, taking a step towards her.

Looking down at the gravel she kicked some gravel with the toe of her shoe.

"What brings you back?" He asked her, he had never expected to see her again.

"I need your help." She said, starting to lose her nerve from being there.

"Finally offering up your soul?" He questioned as he slowly started to walk in circles around her like a vulture circling its prey.

She stood still and pretended not to be rattled by his predatory behavior.

"No." She responded.

"Then what are you doing here? I've already gotten the other thing I want from you…" He said, letting his voice trail off.

"I've got a problem." She admitted, kicking herself for only saying bits of what was going on. She had rehearsed the entire conversation in her head and she had planned to just spill it all at once.

"Sorry to hear that but, whatever is going on… it's your problem not mine." He said.

"Actually no, it's both our problem…" She said as he stopped circling her and stood still.

"Is that so?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Wait here." She said as she walked over to her car and leaned into the backseat for a few moments before returning, holding a nearly one year old baby boy on one side balancing him on her hip.

Crowley looked at the little boy, who stared back at him with the same crystal clear blue eyes as Juliet. His hair however was a lot darker than hers.

"Congratulations." He said, cocking his head to the side as he couldn't take his eyes off the little boy.

"Same to you." Juliet said as she looked Crowley right in the eyes.

Crowley took a step back and shook his head no as he spoke, "No, it's not possible."

"Apparently not, he's going to be a one year next week… do the math." She said, angered at his response.

"Look, humans procreating with demons? It's can't happened, never has." He explained.

"Well, then maybe this is the one exception. Watch." She instructed, as she looked at her son and with her free hand tickled his stomach, it only took a few seconds before the little boy burst into a fit of giggling and squirming in her arms.

Crowley's eyes widened as the little boy's eyes turned from ocean blue to glowing fire red.

"What the…" Was all he could manage to say.

"Yeah, this happens every time he gets excited about anything. Not to mention, I have to change damn light bulbs weekly… and when he throws a temper tantrum or crie, it's like the whole house is going to explode. I can't do this on my own, and I think you can see why I can't hire anyone to help me." She said, as she ran her fingers through the boys' fine soft hair.

"What do you expect me to do?" Crowley asked, his eyes still locked on the baby who was a perfect mix and resemblance of himself and the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Train him to be normal! I can't keep him locked up his whole life… we only have about 4 years until he'll be starting school. Can't you teach him to control the eye color change and his effect on the electricity?" She pleaded.

"I've never had to deal with this before, I honestly don't know." He responded.

The little boy stared back at Crowley, and pouted as he extended both little arms towards him.

"He wants you to hold him." Juliette said as she walked closer to Crowley.

"No." Crowley said, taking a few steps back away from her.

"What?" Juliette asked, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"It's impossible." Crowley stated again, shocked at the sight in front of him.

"It's not impossible! My god, can you really not see he's your son?" She said trying to keep her voice steady and not yell in front of him.

"There must be another explanation." Crowley argued.

"Da-da!" The boy exclaimed looking more unhappy as he tried to get to Crowley, both arms extended and little hands opening and closing as if he were trying to grab him.

"That's right." Juliet cooed as she smiled and stroked the child's face.

"I have to go." Crowley said, looking at the mother and child.

"What?" She asked her eyes wide.

Before anything else was said the demon disappeared from sight.

Juliet waited a few moments, as a complete feeling of helplessness rose in her stomach.

"Da-da." Her baby said, looking to where Crowley had been.

"It's okay, baby. We don't need him." Juliette said, as she kissed the top of his head and tried to hold back her own tears as she walked back to the car.

After getting him fastened into his car seat, she climbed into the driver's seat and tried to take a few calming breaths but she just kept breathing faster and harder. She was on the verge of having a panic attack, when a sweet voice called, "Ma-ma." From the backseat.

She lifted her head from the steering wheel, rolled her window down for some fresh air, and got her breathing slowed back down.

All she wanted to do was sit there and cry, but she was responsible for more than just herself now and having a panic attack wouldn't help anyone.

**~(~)~**

Juliette stood in the doorway of her son's nursery, she had just got him calmed down and sleeping.

She looked above his crib where a nightlight cast glowing visions of stars slowly moving on the ceiling.

A few more tears spilled down her cheeks and she quickly swatted them away.

"What's his name?" Crowley asked.

Juliette jumped and looked beside her to where the demon had appeared.

She looked at him with her sad, tried blue eyes and said, "Asher Graham Logan." She paused for a moment before saying, "I gave him my last name… because you don't have one."

He nodded as he watched the baby sleeping peacefully.

"What are you doing here, Crowley?" She asked as she rubbed her temples.

**~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~**

**A/N – Thank you for reading! I really hope everyone liked the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**If there is interest in this story I will continue it. I wasn't sure about adding onto the one-shot, but thought I'd go for it and see what you all thought. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. ^_^**


End file.
